The Wind of The Storm
by thebigmoose
Summary: While training to become a SeeD at garden, Squall starts to see the near silent Fujin differently than before. will he Ignore her, befriend her ,hate her or even dare i say love her... the story of Final Fantasy VIII with a little twist.
1. Chapter 1

_It was a sad day indeed for young Squall Leonheart. Rain poured down drenching the earth in watery tears that seemed to be for him. His Sister was leaving him here. Big Sis Ellone was going on a trip, without him…and he didn't know where she was going or when she would be coming back…if ever._

_What he did know was that she would be gone a long time._

"_Why are you leaving?" Squall sobbed as Ellone knelt down to eye-level to her little brother seeing the tears streak down is soft cheeks looking at the ground, as hiccups wracked his small body._

"_I'm sorry but that has to be a secret." Ellone whispered softly to him with a sad smile on her lips as she rubbed his head in an affectionate manor, trying to dispel some of Squalls depression._

"_Don't be sad, I'll come back for you…someday and then we can be a family again."_

_Rubbing his face to clear the tears Squall looked up with hope clearly evident in his watery gaze._

"_-But only if you're a good boy, don't cause trouble for Matron, stop fighting with Seifer, and don't pick on Zell along with everything else you get in trouble for okay?" Ellone told him as she gently rested her forehead on his._

_Squall nodded and with a quick promise, Ellone rose to her feet suite-case in hand as she started walking down the long path away from the orphanage. Squall following her with his eyes that despite his wishes still continued to make tears._

_Ellone was almost out of site when she turned back and even though the distance was great she could see the smile on Squall's face as for a moment he thought she was going to stay as hope filled him, until she smiled back and began walking again turning the hope into depression._

_For several seconds Squall though of running to her begging her not to leave, but to stay with him and the others Zell, Selphie, Quistis and even Seifer…but he couldn't , he wouldn't, if he did that he would be a bad boy. He would be causing trouble again, he would break his promise to her and she wouldn't come back._

_So he stood there waiting for her to keep her promise…_

Opening his eyes Squall looked around his room noticing that it wasn't the orphanage as the walls of Balamb Garden, his new home stared back at him blankly. This had happened before this dream, nightmare…and it always made him remember her.

"Stupid dreams." Squall muttered as he rose from his bed, starting the day.

&

Changing into some light clothes Squall left his room for the main center of Garden, with its large open area it was the perfect place to do some morning exercises. Several laps around the center and a few sit-ups and push-ups were a good enough exercise to stay in shape.

After a quick shower and a change of clothes Squall left his dorm to pay a visit to the cafeteria, breakfast was the most important meal of the day and not eating since last night and his early morning workout food was a must.

Seeing as it was seven-thirty in the morning most students were just now beginning to arrive. Looking around quickly Squall noticed that many of the SeeD hopefuls around his age didn't take things as seriously as he did, in fact if he remembered right only five other's beside him ever woke up early just to get some exercise in.

Most of the upperclassman we're up early, but they were allowed into the training center, so it was understandable.

Being the first day of the new semester worked wonders on Squall as he couldn't help but be excited, even if his cold exterior portrayed anything but.

This year students finally got to do weapons training, something that would have had Squall jumping into the air. With his choice the classes might be hard but the payback in return would be well worth it.

Squall had chosen the Gunblade as his weapon. With its speed, and elegance his chance of passing the SeeD exam would skyrocket, he knew the rarity of Gunblade specialists and planned to capitalize on it. Although it would take a lot of time and discipline to use it properly Squall stood firm with his choice.

After all you never gained anything worthwhile without hard work.

Finishing his breakfast Squall turned to leave the cafeteria when he bumped into the last person he ever wanted to run into.

Seifer Almasy, a member of the schools disciplinary squad, he acted as if he was a king, no one was better than him, only people below him existed in his world.

"Watch where you're going!" Seifer snarled at Squall throwing a hateful gave at his rival.

"Why should I?" Squall shot back equally sending a look of pure loathing.

"Because I'm your superior." Seifer stated aloud for all those around to hear drawing their gaze.

'Why does Seifer have to show off!?' Squall thought before he retorted. Walking up to Seifer Squall spoke.

"The only thing you are superior to me in…is your ability to fail."

Seifer pushed Squall and the two tussled back and forth as a fight was beginning between the two until they were stopped.

"Cut it out you two!" Quistis yelled as the blonde-haired, glasses wearing girl descended on them. She was a year older than Squall but the same age as Seifer.

Placing a hand on the others chest she pushed them apart before taking command.

"First of all Seifer, Squall didn't mean to bump into you so back off and stop trying to pick fights." Turning to Squall she added "-and you Squall need to ignore Seifer's taunts and not let them get to you." She finished before lecturing about school policy and other things before the tension wound down.

"Your girlfriend won't save you next time." Seifer sneered as he stomped away in fury. No doubt to meet his group of friends that consisted of no more than Fujin, a silver-haired enigma and the ever loud and abrasive Raijin.

Turning in the other direction in equal anger with his fist tingling in anticipation of punching Seifer in the face Squall missed the blush that dusted Quistis's fair cheeks at the mention of her being Squall's girlfriend.

&

Making his way to his first class Squall found the first desk he came to and sat down, watching the other students filter in. When the Instructor walked in the class started as he began his lecture.

"As you all know this year you will be training in using weapons." Taking a look around the room to ensure he had everyone's attention he continued "-I will call you up in alphabetical order to go and get your starting equipment." He finished as he pulled out a list of students names before he began reading them off and sending to the armory, where he waited until they returned gear in hand before calling the next name.

Everything was fine for Squall until his name was skipped. He began to grow more nervous as each name after his was called until the list was finished.

"Now that you have your equipment open your cases and make sure everything is in order and inform me if there is any problem."

Walking up to the front of the room Squall stood before the teacher's desk.

"Is there any problem?" the instructor asked as Squall explained that he hadn't received his weapon.

His brows furred in question the instructor looked through the list again before turning to the paper's on his desk where he found a small note.

"Oh my mistake Mr. Leonheart, it says you are to report to the headmaster's office." With a quick "Thank you" Squall made his way to the elevator.

Entering he pressed the button for the third floor where the headmaster's office resided. As the elevator made the short trip entertained himself with ideals as to what the headmaster's office looked like, he had never been there before.

A sharp 'dinging' sound filled his ears as the doors opened up to a small plain room with a set of elegant set of double doors rested, most likely the entrance to the actual office. Walking forward with a nervous gait Squall stood before them and knocked sharply.

After a few seconds he was told to come in. Placing a hand on each door handle Squall pushed them open.

From his desk Cid Kramer, the headmaster, looked up from his work noticing Squall.

"Mr. Leonheart please take a seat." He asked pointing to the chair across the desk from him.

Making his way to the chair Squall sat down noticing the soft leather of the chair as it conformed to his shape as he wondered what this meeting was about.

Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose Cid looked over his desk with an inquisitive glace before beginning.

"As you have no doubt noticed by now you have not received your weapon Squall…would you like to know why?"

With a nod Squall answered. "Yes, sir I would like to know why."

Taking off his glasses Cid began cleaning them while he continued.

"As you know Garden is all about the success of this establishment." With a nervous nod from Squall he continued, as he brought his glasses up to the light making sure they were free of dust before putting them back on. "-If the success of the mission is in question then Garden has to look into the success rate of those SeeD's on that mission and their expenses we need to make sure we're using our money wisely, and the cost of a Gunblade and maintenance is high…Garden has yet to decide if you are worth the expense."

Squall was horrified, his dream was to be a Gunblade specialist and now his dream might be over before it ever began.

Clearing his through Cid spoke "As you might know Seifer received his choice of weapon, a Gunblade, last year but with Seifer's low grades and his low probability of passing the committee it is unsure if we should invest money in what might be a repeat."

Sitting in the chair Squall was furious 'What the hell! That bastard, he's always causing trouble!' Squall thought.

Seeing Squall's reaction Cid smiled, which confused him.

"But I know how dedicated you are Squall and on your behalf I have asked the committee to make an exception and allow you your weapon of choice."

A small smile graced Squall's lips as he heard this, but was soon replaced as the headmaster continued.

"-However there is a catch. You must take several extra classes, of my choice of course, and pass them in addition to your other classes. Do you agree to these terms?" Cid asked.

Nodding quickly Squall signed some paperwork that the headmaster put in front of him.

"Now it will take roughly half a month for you Gunblade to arrive Squall, so you will be put in Study Hall until that time." Cid reminded him before printing out his new schedule and sent him off to his next class.

Taking a quick glance at his schedule Squall noted that he's Study Hall was located in the Quad, as he hurried to get there.

&

After the long abysmal time in Study Hall he noticed his next class was Advanced Espionage, eyes widening in shock Squall looked down at the rest of his schedule.

It seems the headmaster forgot one "tiny" detail in his office about his schedule besides having to take those other classes…all the ones he signed Squall up for were advanced, making the next several years of Squall's life a living hell.

When Squall reached the room of his class, room 232, he entered only to find five other students besides himself inside. Four of them he didn't know but the last person he happened to observe was none other than the silver-haired enigma Fujin.

Walking to one of the many empty seats in the room Squall sat down pondering his classmates.

'I never thought I'd see one of Seifer's friends smart enough to be in an advance class.' Squall thought as he regarded Fujin sitting in the back corner of the room.

The classroom door opened revealing the instructor, which promptly ended the musings of Squall as his attention was brought to the front of the room.

Going over to her desk the instructor picked up the attendance sheet before going over the names raising a delicate eyebrow at the new addition before quickly going over Squall's file nodding when she finished.

"Nice to know you are all here." She told them.

Walking to the center of the room the instructor launched into a lecture.

"You all know this is Advanced Espionage, to begin what will be the next several years I will split you into groups of two, there is a reason for this." She paused making sure they all understood "-the person you are working with is not negotiable, just like out in the field you won't always be working with your buddies, you might not even have met them before."

Moving two next to each she said one last thing before naming the groups.

"I based your partner on who you would work with based on your files, you will be working with the person you have the most dislike for in this class."

While the first group was situated, Squall attempted to figure out who he would be working with. As far as he knew no one held a great dislike for him. If the instructor based his partner on hes' personality he could be partnered with anyone.

Taking one last look in the room he thought to himself 'There is no one I hate in this class the only person I hate with a passion is…'stopping the track of his thoughts Squall looked at one person in particular in the room missing the second group being called.

The only person in Garden Squall hated, and hated with a great amount happened to be Seifer, and the Silver-haired girl Squall was looking at was friends with his "rival".

"Squall you will be partnered with Fujin." The Instructor said before making her way back to her desk.

Moving to the seat next to Fujin he watched as she looked at him as if seeing him for the first time, before turning her gaze back to the front of the room and waited for the class to begin. Closing his eyes, Squall couldn't help but think this was going to be a long couple of years.

**well the here is the first chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

**And a great thanks to my editor/beta Zanaso Clramm. Who helps prevent me from making a total fool of my self**


	2. Chapter 2

The clash of steel and panting breaths filled the air above the Fire Cavern as Squall Leonheart and Seifer Almasy fought each other, each one putting their all into the fight before them.

Seifer lunged forward the urge to rend Squall from head to groin beating a steady rhythm in his head, but as Squall surged ahead his attack passed by harmlessly.

Sweat stung his eyes as Squall's retaliating strike came in close to his stomach forcing Seifer to throw himself back least his intestines meet the ground below. The only condolence he could gather was the Squall too had sweat dripping into his eyesight.

Seeing a chance opening Squall went onto the offensive as a series of jabs, feints, and slashes forcing Seifer on the defensive.

Blocking a steady stream of oncoming attacks Seifer jumped back to create room he desperately needed to even begin a counter. Seeing this Squall lunged forward seeking his victory, only for Seifer to raise his hand a fire spell spilling from his grasp in Squall's direction in fast retaliation.

Bringing his Gunblade to bare in front of him Squall was able to block the brunt of the damage, the force of the spell still knocking him off his feet. The shadow of Seifer's arm passed over him as he picked himself up catching the sight of Seifer's smirking face before the deadly gleam of his Gunblade descended and a sea of crimson blocked his vision as he struck out with a desperate attack of his own, their Gunblades drawing lines of blood on the other's face across the bridge of their noses to below the opposite eye, the location reversed on each of their faces.

Stumbling backwards Seifer brought a hand up to his face as a warm wetness painted his face red, a stinging pain blossoming across his features as his hand encountered a wound mirrored on his rivals visage. Looking down to see his gloves spattered with blood, a rage consumed him as he rushed forward intent on killing.

Seeing Seifer surging forward Squall did likewise his Gunblade throwing specks of fire into the air as it dragged across the ground.

"Aero!" Squall and Seifer someone scream out as they were blasted apart throwing each other in different directions.

"What the hell are you two thinking?" Xu shouted out as she made her way over to where the pair where laying on the ground panting in exertion.

Standing over Squall, he had a chance to really take in her appearance. Shoulder length auburn hair danced nicely around her medium build as it framed her furious face, it was a good look on her, then again most were.

Being significantly younger than a majority of the staff at Balamb held no regard towards the authority she wielded, trumped only by that of the Headmaster and as she pulled the sleeves on her uniform up Squall had no doubt that her was going to get a taste of her legendary skill in wielding that power.

"Can either of you kindly explain to me what it is you two think you're doing, this isn't a spar it's a fight to the death!" Wiping some blood out of his eyes Squall stood up, as she grabbed Seifer and with a strength her frame belied tossed him over to where Squall stood before sending a cure spell their way, when it did little to help she sighed.

Silence permeated the area as she stood for a moment waiting for them to reply only to toss her head back in disgust at the two when neither spoke.

"Come with me." Xu spoke briefly before making her way back towards Balamb, Squall and Seifer following behind.

"Do you two even understand how severe your actions where back there? This isn't something that can be just swept under the carpet, this is serious and you will be punished!" looking back at the two she added quickly "This means you as well Leonheart."

Squall's impassive face was her only reply. 'Whatever' he thought.

Walking to the cafeteria Squall had time to grab something to eat before meeting Instructor Trepe at the Directory, walking into the brightly lit repository of food Squall pondered what had transpired in the infirmary, was that woman really there or was she just some delusion spurred on by blood-loss or was it the news that he'd be stuck with this unwanted addition to his face for the rest of his life, he couldn't decide and then he was rushed into the Fire Cavern test by Quistis.

Did it really matter?

Didn't Xu say they were to be punished? Wouldn't pulling him from the SeeD exam be the perfect punishment?

That being said why in the hell did that 'woman' in the infirmary seem so familiar?

Grabbing the first article of food he saw Squall made his way to an out of the way table in the back hidden by one of the potted plants that littered the area, taking a seat quickly before he noticed someone else currently resided at the same table, not that he minded considering who it was.

Fujin, ever the silver-haired enigma glanced at him as he sat down.

"HOTDOGS?" she spoke nodding to the heavily coveted food on his tray, which turned out to be the article in question.

"Whatever." They spoke at the same time in answer, while a ghost of a smile teased Fujin's lips.

Grabbing a hotdog Squall put some condiments on it before taking a bite, as Fujin calmly regarded him. He was well into his second hotdog before she spoke again.

"I heard what happened this morning." Fujin said her soft, melodic voice carrying the words across the table.

Squall raised an eyebrow at her, very rarely did Fujin speak in her 'normal' voice and even rarer in complete sentences, having been paired with her for several years, Squall understood this as her showing him how serious she was. Never mind the fact that he was pretty sure he was the only one to hear her speak like this. During those years Fujin and himself reached an understanding of sorts, while more than just comrades they were no less than acquaintances, if albeit estranged friends.

Fujin understood that Squall wasn't quite as anti-social that most made him out to be, he just wasn't as boisterous and talkative as people would have liked him to be, he was introspective, almost to a fault but that was the intrigue to him, what was he thinking in that head of his? What could have made him like that? Was there anything that could break the so called wall around his heart, or better yet was there _any one_ who could do so? These were questions that Fujin wanted to know, and the desire to know only increased with time.

Conversely Squall knew Fujin didn't speak normally unless it was to somebody she trusted or in moments of seriousness, not only that but he knew she had another eye under that patch of hers, no matter what she wanted others to believe. He had only seen it once but that was enough.

It was during a training exercise that her eye-patch got caught on some brush and was pulled away from her face, only for two eyes to be revealed staring back fearfully into his own before she snatched it back and placed it over her eye, and although it was quick he couldn't help but notice the difference in color between the two. Not that he asked, but it was still weeks before she began to 'talk' to him again, a few weeks more before he heard her speak normally for the first time.

They knew things about each other that not even their supposed friends knew, and that spoke words about the trust they placed in each other.

"What happened in Seifer's version?" Squall asked getting back into the conversation. As he reached over snagging the chocolate milk she had in front of her before taking a sip a smirk on his lips.

Huffing and rolling her 'eyes' "That he challenged you to a spar and you exacerbated the situation, he claims he used the Fira spell as a means to defend himself and that your new look was an accident, but you flew into a rage and gave him the same."

As Squall recounted his version of events Fujin nodded softly.

"Figures he would bend the truth to benefit himself, even if he has to bend it enough to break." Squall voiced aloud as Fujin sat quietly.

"Did you qualify for the SeeD exam?" She asked quietly, Melodic whispers reaching Squall's ears.

Nodding in answer Squall stood.

"Do you know what the exam is?" he asked.

"Even if I did, would I tell you?"

Looking down at her the soft smile on her lips never left even as she drank the rest of the chocolate milk he snagged from her.

"Most likely a Mil-sim, I doubt that they would place candidates into real battle conditions for a test, after all even if they would it's not like a war is just going to come out of no-where.

Making his way out of the café, It wasn't until Squall was at the door to leave before a breathy whisper graced the back of his neck.

"Good luck." Looking back he noticed she was across the room watching him intently before smirking and leaving. The fact that she was well beyond the distance a whisper such as he heard was not lost on him, after all it was just another secret between them.

As Squall and Fujin where conversing, another conversation was under debate in Headmaster Cid's office, the very issue of Squall and Seifer's actions.

"Headmaster their rivalry has gotten completely out of hand, If I hadn't intercepted them when I did I have no doubt that one if not both of them would be in body bags right now." Xu spoke up, her hand pressed flat against her chest. "We need do something to curb their attitude, and anything we've done before seems to have no effect. Detentions and reproaches slide of Almasy's back like water and Squall seems no different save for the fact that he takes them without complaint."

Sighing the Headmaster cleaned his glasses. "What would you recommend then?"

"Remove them from the SeeD exam." Xu pushed.

Shock reflected across Cid and Quistis's face as Xu's words registered.

"Do you believe this is a fitting punishment Instructor Trepe?" Cid asked the startled Instructor.

"No, not at all!" Quistis reproached looking at Xu in disbelief. "It's the worst thing you could do."

"Isn't that the point of a punishment? Especially considering what they are being disciplined for." Xu questioned.

Shaking her head Quistis continued. "That's not what I meant, yes I agree they need to be disciplined however removing them from the exam would be the wrong course of action."

"What do you mean?" Cid questioned.

"Save for the fact of their infractions, Squall and Seifer both are among the best, if not the best candidates for the exam. Passing is almost a given, denying them that would be detrimental to what we are trying to achieve."

"How so?"

"If we remove them from the exam each is liable to blame the other and whatever you broke up today would only be a small precursor to the hell that would inevitably come crashing down on us all!" Quistis finished throwing her arms out wide.

Sighing and taking is glasses off once again to wipe them Cid looked pained.

"I must admit that your deductions due seem to have some merit." He mumbled.

Looking torn Xu looked back and forth between the two.

"I'm not following?"

Placing his spectacles back atop his nose Cid pushed them up the brim before placing his hands on the desk in front of him.

"Squall and Seifer both hold quite a bit of precedence among the other students, there is no doubt that should one go after the other that other students will be dragged into fight as well, willingly or not…"

"So we do nothing?"

Cid opened his mouth to say something but closed it just as quickly, pausing for a moment he tilted his head to the side as a grin worked its way on his face.

"I think I might have a solution for our problem."

Standing the Headmaster made his way around his desk and headed out of his office into the small alcove that preceded entry into his office where he walked over to wall where a ostentatious picture hung and pushed it aside revealing a small safe. Typing in the password in short order Cid reached into the safe withdrawing a small compact disk, before closing the safe and placing the painting in its proper place.

Watching him return Quistis and Xu shared a look and waited till he was back behind his desk, motioning the two over. Slipping in the CD he waited a moment for a display to be brought up.

"As you can see young Mr. Almasy is to be paired with Fujin and Raijin, stationed at point 'J' holding any enemy forces from overthrowing our hold on the beach. Mr. Leonheart was to be with Nadia and Mr. Dincht holding the town center after eliminating any resisting forces that present themselves, but let's say we do this." Cid said with a smirk as he typed a command into the computer and the names rearranged themselves.

"Either this will work perfectly or we will have more to worry about than just Galbadian forces." Xu commented as she leaned in to study the trio of names that were now arranged together

"They can't stand each other so force them to put aside their differences for a common cause, a fitting punishment…or the harboring of hell." Quistis spoke softly tilting her head to the side.

Laying atop his bed Squall fretted in his sleep as he tossed back and forth in his sleep, as he took a quick nap before the beginning of the exam, one of his reoccurring dreams making up the space of his dreamscape.

_The steady patter of raindrops hitting the ground provided the somber background music to a dismal picture as Squall sat near the steps of the orphanage in-between two pillars watching the falling rain with an expectant gaze despite the decreasing visibility, he was doing just as sis said, he was being good, he wasn't causing trouble so when would she be back? _

_Everyday he stood here waiting for the image of her to appear and everyday he was left with a lingering disappointment. Most children would have given up by now, realizing the truth, but Squall held firm in his belief that Sis would be back after all she promised._

_Promises were important right?_

_Big Sis was the only family he had, yes he had Matron and the others but Sis was family, and she promised she would come back, so he would wait here for her…for her embrace and then, then they could be a family again._

The sudden ringing from his alarm dragged Squall from his dreams, reaching over he turned it off before rising and getting ready a scowl permeating the features of his face. Grabbing his Gunblade resting on the small desk in the room he rested on his shoulder before leaving with a firm ideal in mind

'This is it, He would be a SeeD.'

**XXXXXXXX**

**sorry this took so long, i got caught up playing ff13 and when i got this back from my good friend and editor i completely forgot to upload it. and a small note, interaction between squall and fujin will be shown through flashbacks  
**


End file.
